


竹闲abo 无生子 Monarca 倒数第一章 庆余年

by likesheng666



Series: Monarca [5]
Category: Qing Yu Nian(TV)-Zhu Xian, 庆余年 | Qing Yu Nian (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22694299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likesheng666/pseuds/likesheng666
Summary: *非超级正统abo文，有私设，请先阅读第一，七章导语*ooc我的，私设我的
Relationships: Wu Zhu/Fan xian
Series: Monarca [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632394
Kudos: 7





	竹闲abo 无生子 Monarca 倒数第一章 庆余年

**Author's Note:**

> *非超级正统abo文，有私设，请先阅读第一，七章导语  
> *ooc我的，私设我的

两个人从杂货铺子出来，转身又把破门按回去，虽说里面的东西糟的糟，烂的烂，但好歹是自家铺子。之后两人鬼使神差的翻墙进了范府，回了小院儿，撞见满院子的丫鬟，也不知道翻墙有什么作用。

“咳咳”，范闲身后跟着五竹，俩人忽然出现在院里吓了一众丫鬟一跳，“你们都退出去吧，不用留人伺候。”范闲对思思说，思思已经嫁为人妇，一看二人之间的气氛，五竹明明应该在院里，这会儿却跟在范闲身后回来，便明白过来，先前估计是吵架了，五竹翻墙出去找，这会儿应该是和好了，小两口和好如初做点儿什么事情，这院子里新来的几个丫鬟还是小丫头，可不能被听见了。思思掩嘴笑了一下，后面几个知人事的丫鬟也叽叽喳喳偷笑他，范闲有点儿尴尬，脸红起来，“快走快走，少爷我有正事要办。”范闲欲盖弥彰的说。

范闲的“正事”论将一众丫鬟引得更笑的欢了，几个小丫头却不知道姐姐们在笑什么。思思领着一众丫鬟出去，最后一个离开，将小院儿的院门带上，顺便说了一句，“少爷如有什么吩咐只管喊一声就是了。”说完忍着笑走了。

范闲：。。。。。。

“呃。。。。。。”范闲说，“她们从小伺候我长大的，都闹惯了。”五竹没搭茬。

范闲领着五竹进了屋，返身把门销上。

奇怪的很，他们两个早不知道经历了多少场情事，但现在范闲却有一种青涩小子新婚入洞房的紧张感。

他想了想自己跟五竹第一次滚上床的经过，试图将那股子紧张的情绪丢出去，“都老夫老夫了，紧张个毛啊！”范闲在心里安慰自己。

“叔儿，来。”范闲主动拉起五竹的手，将他拉到榻边，两人面对面坐下。

“叔儿，我知道你能控制你自己的信香是不是挥发，一会儿你一定要把信香锁死，你我多年不做这种事，如果我被你的信香引动发情，很可能会失去理智。”他一定不能失去理智，这是五竹失忆以后的第一次，他一定不能给他叔儿留下不好的印象。虽然说从接吻的技巧上来看，五竹虽然失去了记忆，但身体上的记忆似乎还在，很多动作都顺理成章，但谁知道呢？如果没了意识，他不知道会发生什么。这么多年掌控全局，他不允许关乎他终身大事的事情在他这里失控。如果只是他一个人因为挥发信香而发情，那是绝对能保持理智的，如果因为被他叔儿的信香引动而发情，那他身体里被拟香压制的西瓜清甜绝对会爆发出冲击他意识的力量。

“好”五竹回答，又确认了一遍自己身体里的信香程序是绝对关闭的。

“一会儿，我先教你一种方法，你先把我身上的永久标记加固一下。”范闲说着起身，跪坐在榻上，“前戏还记得吗？”他问，心想问了也白问。

果然，五竹摇了摇头。

“前戏是让你我二人的身体都出现一些生理上的反应，应该是你做，我也能做，这次我做，以后你来做。”范闲说。

“好”五竹回应。范闲毫不客气的将五竹推倒在榻上，双臂撑在五竹身体两侧，做起了前戏。

范闲吻上五竹的唇，五竹很是配合的打开牙关，范闲刚刚勾过五竹的舌尖，主动亲吻便成了主动索吻。一场极尽纠缠的吻下来，范闲几乎贴在五竹胸膛上了。五竹的双臂分别按在范闲的后脖颈和背上，二人唇分，带出一条晶莹的银丝。

范闲伸出舌头将那银丝卷了，心里对触景生情多了一分把握，有反应和动作就好，就怕跟个木头似的直挺挺的躺着。

范闲撑起上半身，又俯下脑袋，在五竹嘴角上一吻，吻尽二人的津液，又朝五竹的喉结慢慢移过去，一路上将灼热的呼吸都喷在五竹的皮肤上，五竹觉得下巴和脖子上有点儿痒，心里貌似更痒，他心里有个声音，驱使着他。他想翻身将范闲压在身下。

这么想着，五竹就真的这么做了，范闲刚刚想将他叔儿的喉结含在嘴里，瞬间就跟身下的人颠倒了上下。

范闲心里是很高兴五竹的反应的，嘴上却说，“叔儿把我压在身下，是想自己研究出一套前戏的方法吗？”他伸手将五竹被静电撩起来的头发抹平，却又一想，一会儿就滚乱了，要那么整齐做什么，于是抹平乱发的手转而将五竹简单的发冠摘了下来。五竹的一头长而直的黑发披散开来，范闲习惯性的吸了一口空气，只有西瓜清甜的味道，哦对了，他的叔儿还将木香锁着呢。可见习惯这种东西，就算隔了多年，真的身临其境也是会不由自主冒出来的，范闲又对触景生情多了一分把握。

五竹撑在他身上，看身下的人冲着他笑的狡黠，想了想，真的动作起来。他先用左手将范闲的发冠拆下来，拆个发冠而已，五竹做的认认真真的，似乎怕薅疼了范闲。发冠解下来，范闲抬头配合着五竹将其拿走，范闲一头带卷儿的长发便披散开来，铺了一软枕，又从软枕的边缘垂下去。

五竹看着身下冲着他笑的青年，心里有一种怪异的感觉，他好像忘了一个什么词，正是用来形容这副场景的。范闲似乎知道他叔儿在想什么，抬起一只手勾住五竹的脖颈儿道：“叔儿你是不是在想撩人这个词，我以前教过你，你还夸过我来着。”范闲似乎特别为五竹以前夸过他的事儿骄傲，整肃了表情，抬起另一只手将眼睛蒙上，假装自己有遮眼布，又把声线压下去，故意学着五竹的声调，一板一眼的道：“你这样很撩人。”这是发生在苍山上的事情，范闲想起来，只觉得自己掉进了蜜罐里笑的见牙不见眼。五竹心里却很想将范闲那张模仿他说话的嘴堵上，于是他就真的做了。五竹低头吻下来，灵巧的舌头正趁着范闲嘲笑他的时候钻进去，动作间竟带着些说不出的霸道，范闲惊喜的承受五竹的霸道，这种情绪和反应，都是他叔儿在去神庙之前才有的，那时候他的叔儿最像一个人，而不是一个没有灵魂的人类躯壳。

这一吻时间有些长，待五竹放开气喘吁吁的范闲，范闲身上的西瓜清甜已经洒满了整个房间，范闲正式发情了。

五竹学着范闲刚刚做过的，在范闲唇角一吻，又一路喷着灼热的呼吸，移到范闲喉结去，将他的喉结含在嘴里，轻轻咬了一下。范闲条件反射般吞了吞口水，五竹的舌头抵在上面，感受了范闲的整个吞咽过程。

接下来该怎么做，范闲没能教，五竹却没停下来，他的手将范闲的腰带解开，让精致的锁骨和紧实的胸膛暴露出来，五竹啃上范闲的锁骨，又渐渐朝一颗红豆移过去，解腰带的手精准的捏住另一颗颤巍巍探出头的红豆。

五竹的头顶蹭在范闲下巴上，有些痒，心里痒，范闲抬起双手捧在五竹头的两侧，抬头，在五竹头顶印下一吻。

一套前戏做下来，范闲根本没教过五竹什么，一切都顺理成章。五竹心里被熟悉感充斥，范闲身上每一个敏感点他似乎都清楚，“应该碰这里。”他心里这样觉得，于是他碰了，范闲立刻给出或是颤栗，或是躲闪的反应。

两个人的身体都有了反应，范闲光溜溜的躺在一堆衣服里，下身连亵裤都已经脱了，后面更是流出些水来，五竹的衣服却还全须全尾的穿在身上。五竹从衣襟深处摸出一个小瓷钵，他一直很好奇他随身藏在衣襟深处的这个瓷钵究竟是用来做什么的，以前只下意识觉得这小玩意很重要，不能丢掉，现在他好像想起来了。这个瓷钵里的东西，接下来必须要用。然而，五竹打开瓷钵却顿住了。范闲从他自己那堆衣服中撑着坐起来，看他叔儿手里拿的什么，五竹将瓷钵亮给他看，道：“干了。”

范闲却很高兴，说：“没事儿，明儿我再配点儿，今个先这样，一次不用不会怀上的，我身体有抗性。”想起他这几年吃的抑信丹还有断断续续服的毒，估计就算他想要个小崽子了，也得调养上几年。

“好”五竹说，范闲从五竹手里接过那个瓷钵，珍而重之的塞在软枕下面。又回身将他叔儿的腰带解了，几下就将五竹扒光，简直熟练。

“来吧”他又从新躺下，对着他叔儿说了一声。其实他已经发情了，浑身上下都是软的，他能感受到木香在压制西瓜清甜的挥发，让他的意识还能好好的待在脑子里。“等一会儿完全标记了，他叔儿的信香和拟香一起压制他自己的信香，想必他就能不必担忧，好好的享受这场久别重逢的情事了。”范闲想。

范闲曲起右腿膝盖，五竹握住他右脚的脚踝将这条腿压在范闲胸口上，范闲顺势将右脚蹬在五竹胸膛上，一副敞开了身体却还欲拒还迎的模样。

“叔儿，知道怎么上我吗？”范闲的骚话已经做好了准备。

五竹的手指伸到范闲身下，一根手指就着他身下的黏腻探进去，道：“知道，插进去。”

范闲笑起来，对五竹说：“你当时也是这么说的，我可被你吓着了，心里想着，哎！”他已经在发情了，坤泽的性征打开了他的身体，五竹只按了两下，加了一根手指。

范闲咽了口口水，接着道：“心里想着，可得好好教你，不然范家的少爷可能就被街对面的瞎子掌柜干死在床上了。”五竹听着范闲的话，按了两下，又加了一根手指，这下有点儿疼，范闲嘶了一声，但是可以适应。

“我不会让你死在床上。”五竹说，也不知道他拿什么来保证的。

范闲脸红红的，脖子红红的，胸膛也红红的，锁骨和乳朱边上有一圈儿一圈儿的咬痕。

“叔儿，行了。”五竹松开他，范闲自己撑着床起身，翻了个身。他将身下的衣服丢下床去，扯了床被来垫在小腹的位置，自己趴伏在床上，后穴却暴露在空气里。这个姿势很适合标记，范闲伸手将头发拢到一边去，露出修长的脖颈。

五竹看着身前趴好的人，心里有一种异样的感觉，他自己也无法理解。但是他想做些什么，想说些什么，于是他将双臂撑在范闲身体两侧，在范闲右面的蝴蝶骨下面吻出一个红红的印记，下身抵上早已经准备好的穴口。

“你这样很撩人。”范闲听见五竹这样说，庞然大物撑开褶皱，闯了进去。

范闲伏在床上，喘了一口气，他叔儿似乎知道他受的住，并不似他们第一次那般，慢慢的顶进去。身后挺进的速度并不慢，只是全进去之后，五竹停下，等范闲适应了一番。过一会儿，五竹感觉到身下的人放松了，便开始抽插起来，这个动作其实十分考验乾元的臂力，但这对五竹而言不算什么，范闲觉得他叔儿可能根本就是个永动机。

五竹对身下之人的身体已经熟悉到就算记忆全失，身体的记忆和意识也能准确找到对的位置。确切的说，五竹根本就没试探的去找，他就是知道范闲敏感的地带在哪里，目标明确的直奔而去。依然是那副雷厉风行的做派，稳准狠的换来范闲的没能压抑住的一声呻吟。

积年的压制，范闲哪受得住这种攻势，五竹的动作只持续了一会儿，身下人便颤栗的发泄出来，肠壁绞紧利刃，五竹将速度放慢下来，过一会儿觉察到身下人的身体放松了，竟然就又把速度提了起来。

范闲被冲撞的几乎要在榻上趴不稳了，但是身后五竹的速度和力度却在增加。范闲那股子射完精之后的懒散劲儿根本没过，他还没做好继续下一场情事的准备。

“我呃——考！竟，硬，然是——”范闲想说，竟然是“来硬的”。他叔儿没能把“来软的”想起来？先想起来的竟然是“来硬的”。

他们二人之间的情事很少用到“来硬的”这一招，每次五竹出这招，都是他罪有应得。然而五竹现在做了，范闲生理上很抗拒，心理上却舍不得叫停，好歹，两种炮制他的方法，他的叔儿想起来一种，虽然都是折腾他罢了。范闲破罐子破摔，咬牙承受后面的冲击，身前在床被上摩擦，渐渐有了一些反应。

“来硬的”所带来的快感跟“来软的”有极大不同，不是循序渐进，而是直接将人丢到情欲的海洋中挣扎求存，范闲嘴里冒出来的呻吟声支离破碎，他万万没想到他的叔儿失忆之后的第一次就把他折腾成这样。“这他妈是床笫新手能干出来的事儿吗？”在他看来床笫新手就应该像他叔儿第一次跟他滚上床时那样，乖乖听指挥，全然忘了他家五竹叔儿也是床笫新手教出来的。范闲心中念头一闪，身后便迎来狠狠的一次挺进，五竹连他刹那间的分神都能察觉出来。

五竹最后一次插入，直接将全身的重量压上范闲的身体，他一口咬穿范闲的后脖颈，下身那根庞然大物暴力的撞开范闲孕殖腔的腔门，同时将一腔欲火全都发泄在里面。结瞬间生成，却没有完成着床。时隔多年，范闲这具身体终于又迎来统治他的君王。

五竹在咬穿范闲信体的一瞬间打开信香的程序，只有这样他才能完成对范闲的标记。但不知道是不是五竹也隐忍多年，瞬间挥发出来的木香味道十分浓郁。木香将范闲包裹起来，他却因为五竹强硬的闯进孕殖腔，疼的没有注意到。等他注意到已经晚了。

刚刚社过的身体已经卸去力道，然而范闲却觉得全身都热起来，西瓜清甜的味道瞬间爆发出来。他觉得身体正在慢慢发软，不是那种情事之后的无力感，而是坤泽发情期性征搞出来的那种无力反抗的绵软，意识仿佛也要被信香冲散。但他现在真的能将自己放心的交给他的五竹叔儿吗？范闲觉得不能，他也不想，那种被性征奴役着向乾元无休止的索取，意识回来的时候几乎都记不得发生过什么的状态，简直就是他的噩梦和雷区。他更希望自己能保持清醒，能跟他的叔儿一起享受情欲带来的淋漓，而不是像个傻逼一样，傻呵呵张着嘴流哈喇子。至少，他要让他的叔儿觉得自己不是在强奸一具尸体。

范闲狠狠的将霸道真气运行起来，两个人还保持着最后标记时的那个动作，然而范闲已经想了这许多，标记的疼和情欲的快感早就被他的决心冲散了。五竹的信香，范闲身体中的拟香，还有流动越来越快的霸道真气，一拥而上，一同镇压爆发了的清甜信香。

五竹察觉到范闲身体里的变化，将一口咬在范闲信体上的牙齿松开。

“你怎么了？”五竹淡淡的问。他隐约觉得后续不该是这样的。

“叔儿，范闲的声音从下面闷闷的传来，他依然将脸埋在榻上。“再标记一次，什么姿势都行，你自己想一个。”

“永久标记？”五竹问，声调却没有起伏。他有疑问，刚刚那次难道没有成功？

“永久标记！”范闲却没有解释，直接给出准确的答案。

五竹似乎思考了一下，不是思考那个疑问，而是——

五竹从范闲身下把双臂穿过去，搂着范闲的上身，一个翻身，二人便从趴伏的姿势变成了叠坐在床边的姿势。

“啊——”这个姿势进的很深，五竹社了一次却还是很硬，庞然大物又一次顶进了孕殖腔。范闲疼的喊了一声，眼泪瞬间滚落下来。

五竹将他的双腿打开，两只手分别拖着他一条腿弯，如同给小儿把尿一般的动作，极具视觉上的冲击力。五竹虚坐在床沿上，双臂，脚踝，双腿，腰部，全都在使力，就这样干脆的干起来。这个动作简直让人发疯，几次进的特别深，不是狠狠戳在敏感带上，就是戳进甬道极深处，范闲一边压制着自己的信香，一边在快感中挣扎。他是真的没有精力再分出一份注意力压制自己的呻吟声了。

“啊——叔儿——”

“叔儿——”

“叔儿——”

范闲一遍遍喊着他的叔儿，五竹并不平稳的呼吸喷在范闲耳背上，手臂上的青筋若隐若现。

范闲咳了一下，似乎被自己倒流进鼻腔的泪水呛到了，继而又哭着喊起他的叔儿来。似乎想让五竹的动作轻一点儿，慢一点儿，但从他口中溢出来的声音却没有这些。

五竹依旧保持他的动作和姿势，又捅了一会儿，便将范闲捅的社出来，白浊画出一道弧线，砸到地上。范闲十只脚趾全都蜷缩起来，身体的颤栗从未有过如此明显。

然而五竹只是挨过了范闲肠壁绞紧那一阵，“来硬的”又将范闲钉在枪尖上。范闲嗓子已经有些沙哑了，他刚刚感受过极度的快感，现下对情事甚至有些厌恶。然而，他身后的人不允许，范闲强忍着发火打人的冲动，听着五竹在他耳边呼吸的声音，感受那根硬邦邦的东西戳在他肠壁上的感觉，最后低头看了一眼自己双腿大张的姿态。羞耻感和濒临发情让他的前身颤巍巍的再一次站起来。

范闲觉得自己快死了，他第一次知道原来他的叔儿狠起来竟然能把他干成这样。

他肠壁上的敏感带已经开始麻木，但五竹一次次撞上去，范闲的身体中却涌出另一种快感，这种快感更多是在心理上的，如同是用一柄小锤在范闲的神经上轻轻的敲。

随着五竹越发剧烈的动作，范闲又哭喊起来，这一次他的呻吟已经不只是在喊他的叔儿，还不时掺杂一些求饶。

“叔儿——”

“啊，叔儿——，求你——唔，啊——”

“别，别——，叔儿——叔儿——”

五竹的冲撞根本不允许范闲说出完整的话来，到后来，范闲已经没有精力分心压制信香了，压制仿佛成了一道命令，成了一个本能，霸道真气，拟香和五竹的信香，自发完成压制的过程。终于，五竹将手臂上的力道松开，范闲跌坐在五竹的利刃上，利刃锋利的头再次强硬的劈开范闲孕殖腔的腔口，五竹一口咬在范闲后脖颈上。

范闲失神的睁着眼，津液从他张开的嘴中流了出来，然而他自己并不知情。

疼痛和快感掺杂在一起，将他灭顶。他不知道自己现在到底是什么感觉，只有身体的颤栗表明他还活着，还有应激反应。

过了好一会儿，五竹早从蛇精的快感中平复下来了。他松开咬穿范闲信体的牙齿，将咬痕上的的血迹舔舐干净。五竹将范闲抬起，将下身退出来，又将范闲放在腿上坐着，两个人之间被范闲后穴中流出来的液体搞的黏糊糊的，五竹也没在意。

五竹伸手在身前人的脊背上顺了两下，这两下似乎颇有用处，范闲终于从呆愣的状态反应过来。他醒转过来，却没做任何他之前忙着做的事，没有去感应自家已经成功压制住的信香现在是个什么状态，也没运转竟然再次精进了的霸道真气。他只是在五竹身上翻了个身，跪坐起来，又跨坐在五竹腿上，用双腿将五竹的腰盘着。五竹扶着他不掉下去，完成了这一系列艰难的转身。两个人成了面对面搂在一起的姿势。

范闲双臂圈住五竹的脖颈儿，低头将脸埋进五竹的肩窝里。五竹感觉到范闲的眼泪一滴一滴的顺着自己裸露的胸膛和脊背滑下去，越往下滑越凉。

五竹一只手圈着范闲的腰，一只手在范闲的脊背上轻轻的滑动，似在顺毛摸一只受伤撒娇的狐狸。

范闲啜泣的声音终于越来越大，再不是憋闷在五竹肩窝悄悄的流泪。

”呜———“范闲的声音有些沙哑的传进五竹耳朵里。

五竹那只顺毛的手没停，万年不变的冰山脸却在这个时候融化了，他的嘴角居然翘了起来，右脸颊上深深的出现了一个酒窝。

”呜呜——呜——“范闲还在哭，五竹十分温柔的侧头，笑着在范闲的头发上印上一吻。

范闲似乎没有感觉到，他心里现在只有无限的委屈，积累了很多年，是很多人带给他的，没了最亲近的人在身边，这些委屈都积在心里，无处释放，刚刚被五竹粗暴的干了两次，现下倒是都发泄出来了。

“他妈的神庙！我操你姥姥！”范闲忽然抬头，冲着房顶爆出一句粗口来。又从五竹怀里坐直了，将他的叔儿瞪着。这哪里是一只撒娇的狐狸，这分明是一只红眼的兔子。

范闲却被眼前人，脸上的笑容惊艳到了，他红着眼呆愣着，伸出一根手指来戳了戳五竹的酒窝，五竹嘴角翘着，任他戳。五竹笑的次数屈指可数，冲他笑的次数更是少的可怜，大多数时候他笑了，应该是想起范闲老娘当初的事情了。现在这个笑容却完完全全是属于范闲的，只属于他一个人。

范闲忽然恶向胆边生，“你竟然还笑！”范闲一头的卷毛都似要炸起来，两只手捏上五竹的脸。”你说，你是不是把我教你的都忘了，“来软的”呢？！！你怎么就记得“来硬的“？！！”

五竹他有灵魂，不是个冷冰冰的机器，这样的场景，他的心觉得很愉悦。五竹脸颊落入范闲的魔掌，嘴角却依然翘着，范闲听见五竹竟然用略带笑意的声音说出两个字来：“忘了。”他的叔儿这样说，范闲的气似乎瞬间憋住了，五竹这种从未有过的腔调听的他只想哭。

“你永远都不许再去神庙！”范闲嘶声力竭的喊出这句话，眼眶里的眼泪已经忍不住夺眶而出，他又将自己埋回五竹的肩窝中去，似乎有一只叫范闲的狐狸，今天就要获得五竹肩窝的永久居住权，以后都要永远的住在这里。

五竹又在范闲背上顺了顺。

他不知道范闲能活多久，他也不知道王十三郎帮他抢来的材料能支持他这样多久，总之他是比范闲要活得长的。因此，他将拥有范闲全部的余生，五竹的心越发愉悦起来。

“好”五竹说。这一声，落进范闲心里。

这一生，落进范闲心里。

（全部的余生是一个病句，但我就是想这样写）

Monarca全篇完

2020年1月17日凌晨3：15

理科生写论文不需要开车


End file.
